Rise above the Fang: The Story of Team ZHS
by HercKat Shadow
Summary: Set during V1, Rise above the Fang focuses on Team ZHS or Zeus. Learn as Zeroshi, Hercilia, and Samantha set out to find the fang for their own personal reasons and how they band together to erase the fang off the face Remnant after finding they have similar goals in mind. See what drove them to do what they do now and watch as they fight there battles while a small ro


Chapter 1: Life for a Life

Hercilia slowly made her way through the woods that stretched from Vale to Vacuo. Her eyes showing pure hatred and rage as she made her way to supposed White Fang compound that was located somewhere between the two kingdoms. Her fox tail was held tight behind her back as she sniffed the air, making sure she was going the right way, her ears flickered as they picked up faint noises of the forest surroundings.

Soon she saw a large building that was well hidden with shrubbery and lack of light due to the trees. She walked around the building till she found a door. The bushes beside the door rustled, then two fang grunts jumped out from them, both brandishing swords. "What are you doing here child? How did you find this place?" One asked Hercilia as she tilted her head at him, staying silent. "What are you deaf? Answer him!" The other grunt yelled at her. She stood where she was quietly till she opened her mouth and out came a fox like noise. The grunts became agitated and one started walking over toward her. Hercilia stayed where she was as the grunt drew closer toward her. Her mouth curled into a devious smirk and her normal hazel green eyes flashed a whitish blue for a few seconds. Suddenly the grunt was screaming loud and was crying out in pain.

The second fang member ran over to check it's partner and noticed no blood till it started pooling at his foot for some reason. "Is this some kind of joke? She didn't even hit you or anything." He pointed his sword at the girl fox faunus "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? WHY CAN'T HE MOVE?!" He yelled at her, beads of sweat rolling down his face. The first member groaned in agony from the pain, still not moving from his spot. "Come on, why haven't you moved yet?" The second grunt asked as he began to pull his partner next to him, but he wouldn't move at all. "I-I... can't f-feel my leg..." The first guy choked out. "What do you mean you can't feel your leg?" He asked as he started to help the fang member lift his leg up, they both jumped back and screamed at what lied before them.

A nine inch tall, two inch thick ice spike covered in blood stood there. Small pieces of bone and vein were stuck to it. The grunt had fell down cause of the tibia being crushed when the ice had pierced his shoe and skin. He looked in horror at the gaping hole in his foot and didn't move, in too much shock till he finally looked up "This bitch just speared my foot... Kill that bitch now!" He yelled out to his partner. The second member, too busy looking at the wound from where he was standing, snapped back into reality. He looked over at Hercilia and growled, baring fangs, rushing toward her with his sword raised in the air. Her eyes once more turned whitish blue but stayed that color as an ice shield formed around her arm, letting it clash with the fang's sword. In her free hand, an ice spear formed. Rushing the shield into the grunt's jaw, she pierced through his stomach with the spear then ripped it out. The grunt yelled and fell to the floor as blood poured out the open wound. He pulled the ice weapon out with yelp but it turned to snowflakes as Hercilia glanced at it, turning back to the first grunt with the hole in his foot. He was dizzy as his body was swaying from blood loss.

'Figures... ones with low aura would keep guard, the expendables. They should be dead in a few minutes.' She thought to herself. The fang member looked up at her "So you think you have a chance with surviving in there? You're over your head sweetheart. Listen, I don't give two shits what they do to you cause I'll be dead I'm sure by then, but your gonna die. I'll save you spot in hell." He laughed and coughed at the girl. She looked down at him and stomped on his wounded leg, then freezes his mouth shut so his screams couldn't be heard. The grunt fell back as he passed out from pain and would probably not wake up again.

Walking over to the door, she noticed it was locked and could only be opened by fingerprint. She signed and made a dagger out of ice before her eyes returned to their hazel green. Went over to the dead guard and chopped off his finger and grabbed it, chuckling in a fox like way. She walked over to the scanner and placed the finger on it, scanning and opening the door up. 'They will pay for what they did to mom and Victoria... They won't get away with this! FIGHT LIFE FOR LIFE!' She thought, total blood-lust consuming her mind and actions. The girl walked through the door and began sniffing around.

The door closed as Hercilia entered into the compound. At once she began to use her senses to locate only life. Stumbling upon a room of sleeping soldiers, about five. She froze them to the beds and broke their aura, then killing them swiftly. Slowly closes the door of the room to avoid loud noise and continues walking down the long halls. Soon, a small group of about seven soldiers were walking when they noticed the fox faunus girl walking around. "What's that girl doing? Who is she? How did she even get back here?" We're some of the questions they asked among themselves. Hercilia walked toward them then stopped about six feet away from them, tail swaying a bit.

"What should we do about her?" One asked the rest "Don't know, bring her to the boss maybe?" She walked as they conversed, her four inch silver bracelets shone in the light. Raising her arms, she slammed the bracelets against one another. The bracelets, which she dubbed them "Silver Slash" expanded around the top of her hand, cover it in a hinged like metal. At the tips of her fingers are sharp claws. The palm of her hand stays exposed and a little bit of her fingers. She let of a small fox battle cry and lunged at the group, baring her small fangs.

The group, startled by what just happened in an instant, fired at the fox faunus and the ones with swords ran at her. Hercilia kicked some of the swords out their hands, a few bullets struck her and she shrinked back in pain but the aura absorbing the full blow so it wouldn't pierce her skin. Pouncing on a grunt, she proceed rapidly slash at his face to break his aura, finally succeeding in doing so and shredding his face to ribbons. She jumped at another and did a mid-air spin kick to their jaw. Once they were distracted, she let off a quick barrage of metal covered punches to the chest. The member yelled as he soon felt his ribs begin to crack and break. The others were still shooting at Hercilia till she froze over their guns. Her hair and the fur on her ears and tail began to turn white like snow. Small snowflake patterns started to decorate her skin. 'Damn! My semblance is starting to take it's toll on me... Need to act quickly and escape' She looked around for a way to run from the remaining fang members but soon more came in and start to gang up on her. She tried to freeze them and run but her aura broke and was shot in the shoulder. Hercilia fell down and cried in pain as the members stopped and grabbed her taking her away. She passed out from the wound and shock of what occurred.

Hercilia woke up on the ground after a bit and groaned from the pain in her shoulder. She noticed she was cuffed and bent over on a tree stump, outside in the forest. 'Why am I out here?' She thought to herself. Several fang surround her and a van was beside them. Then she came to realize that a grunt was in front of her with a large dagger and evilly grinned down at her. He walked behind her as another fang grunt took his place. "We must admit, you killed 10 of our trained men, that is quite impressive for someone of your stature." Hercilia spat on his shoe and let out a fox like hiss. The grunt went to go and kick her in the jaw but refrained from doing so. "We're gonna just cut you up a bit then let the humans deal with you" He said with a nasty cackle at the end. He looked over at the grunt behind Hercilia and nodded at him. The fang laughed and took the dagger, digging it deep into her shoulder and slowly pulling it down her back. Hercilia screamed in pain as the sharp metal ripped her skin open, leaving jagged pieces of flesh around the bleeding area. He kept pulling the blade down all the way till he reached her hip and pulled the blade out. Hercilia was going in and out of consciousness, she felt the dagger miss vital organs but was bleeding a lot.

The fang guy that was talking before she was stabbed got down and held Hercilia's face up toward him, grinning. "Oh we're not down with you yet, not till after this." A fang member came behind Hercilia, wearing thick heat resistant furnace gloves, with a large branding iron in the shape of the fang symbol. The iron was glowing red from the intense heat and they lifted up what remained of her shirt. Suddenly the iron was pressed against her skin as it branded her, burning her flesh. Hercilia screamed louder then before, tearing up heavily, feeling like her flesh was going to fall off. The grunt finally lifted the iron off her, her skin charred black, taking up the entire lower half of her back and it stretched almost the whole width of her back.

They chopped off the cuffs on her hands, and picked her up toward the van. The girl had no fight left in her, muscles ached and she could barely move without feeling a searing pain in her back all over. "Now to let the humans finish you off after they see and think you were one of us" He walks away back to the compound, laughing historically. They threw the fox faunus girl into the van and a few sat beside her as guards. She looks out toward the forest once more as they closed the doors. As the doors close shut, she finally passes out from pain, smiling after accomplishing what she did today.


End file.
